Underneath the Mistletoe
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Dr. House und Dr. Cameron verbringen beide die Heilige Nacht im Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital und laufen sich zufällig über den Weg...


Underneath the Mistletoe

Still, leise, fast zurückhaltend rieselten die Schneeflocken vor den großen Fenstern des Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospitals, während zwischen den dahinziehenden Wolkenfetzen ab und zu die Sterne hervorschimmerten. Der Heilige Abend, oder, genauer gesagt, mittlerweile die Heilige Nacht, denn es war drei Uhr morgens.

Trotzdem saß eine einsame, gebeugte Gestalt in der Kantine und starrte die Kaffeemaschine aus stechenden blauen Augen an, so als ob sie sie durch bloße Willenskraft dazu bewegen könnte, mehr, besseren und stärkeren Kaffee schneller von sich zu geben. Den Erwartungen entsprechend waren ihre Bemühungen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, und so erhob sie sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen, griff nach der Tasse und humpelte, auf ihren Stock gestützt, auf die Tür zu.

Gerade als er im Rahmen stand barst eine andere Gestalt durch die Tür, eine junge, rothaarige Frau, deren Gesicht trotz der überwältigenden Müdigkeit eine Energie ausstrahlte, die dem Mann vollkommen fehlte. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wollte sie zur Kaffeemaschine stürzen, doch er klemmte seinen Stock in den Türrahmen und verwehrte ihr so den Zutritt. „Was machen Sie noch hier, Cameron?"

Für einen Moment betrachtete sie ihn ernst. „Sie wissen doch, Mr Jones... er hat einen inoperablen Gehirntumor... seine Frau kommt aus Chicago, aber bis sie hier ist, bleibe ich... niemand sollte an Weihnachten allein sein."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, während die Frage in ihr aufkam, warum ihr Vorgesetzter eigentlich hier war und sich nicht in einer Bar betrank. „Und was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich warte vor der Kinderstation auf den Weihnachtsmann", konterte er gewohnt sarkastisch und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Können Sie das nicht zu Hause machen?" Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, noch immer blockierte sein Stock den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine, und ohne eine Tasse davon würde sie sehr bald einfach einschlafen.

„Weil dort ja so viele brave Kinder herumlaufen, natürlich. Hier sind die Chancen viel besser. Zumindest der Junge, der seit einem Jahr im Koma liegt, hat ganz sicher nichts angestellt. Ich hab einen Strumpf an seinem Bett aufgehängt."

Er schien noch immer nicht gewillt, sie gehen zu lassen, und sie schielte nach oben, um seinem Blick zu entgehen, zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand einen Mistelzweig über der Tür aufgehängt hatte. Zum Glück hatte House es noch nicht bemerkt – sie wollte sich seinen Spott unbedingt ersparen, aber dafür musste sie ihn jetzt so schnell wie möglich loswerden. „Sie sollten sich wirklich beeilen, stellen Sie sich vor, Santa kommt gerade vorbei, und Sie verpassen ihn."

Sie setzte dazu an, in die Richtung zu verschwinden, aus der sie gekommen war, doch House' Stock war schneller als sie und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Kann es sein, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen?", bemerkte er trocken, als sie zur Kaffeemaschine hasten wollte und wieder an ihm scheiterte.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf...", murmelte sie unwillig, verzichtete aber auf eine laute Erwiderung. Immerhin war Weihnachten.

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden", bemerkte er in seinem besten nervtötenden Tonfall, während er ihr immer und immer wieder den Weg abschnitt.

Schließlich gab sie auf, seufzte resigniert und blickte mit hängenden Schultern zu ihm hoch. Sie war schlicht und einfach zu müde, um sich mit ihm zu streiten. „Was wollen Sie?"

Er sah sie mit diesem so unerträglich überlegenen Blick an, hob seinen Stock und rüttelte damit an dem Mistelzweig, kleine, weiße Beeren und einige Blätter prasselten zu Boden. „Sind Sie wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Wie haben Sie eigentlich ihr Medizinstudium geschafft?"

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, verwirrt von der Dreistigkeit dieses Mannes, dann versuchte sie abrupt, auszubrechen, doch da war wieder dieser Stock... sie musste sich Wilsons Säge ausleihen, gesetzt den Fall, dass sie es jemals wieder unter diesem Mistelzweig hervorschaffte.

Kühl musterte sie ihn, sie hasste diesen Gesichtsausdruck, hasste ihn über alles, denn sie beide wussten, dass sie aus dieser Situation nicht so einfach herauskam. „Sie wissen, dass das Nötigung ist... aber Kleinigkeiten wie Regeln haben Sie ja noch nie von irgendetwas abgehalten..."

Es war kein ernsthafter Versuch, ihn umzustimmen, mehr ein letztes Aufbäumen, bevor sich eine gewisse Schicksalsergebenheit in ihr breitmachte, noch verstärkt durch seinen Blick, der ihr eindeutig sagte, dass er sich von ihr nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken ließ. Mr Jones wartete sicherlich schon auf sie... und der schnellste Weg aus dieser Situation war – House zu küssen.

Abrupt traf sie eine Entscheidung, ihre Müdigkeit trug einen guten Teil dazu bei, sie hatte ganz einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich länger mit ihm zu streiten.

Für einen Moment musterte sie ihn noch, dann stellte sie sich auf die Fußspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, spürte seinen kratzigen Drei-Tage-Bart, nahm seinen Geruch wahr. Nach einem Augenblick wollte sie sich wieder lösen, auf ihren Kaffee verzichten und zu Mr Jones hasten, doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Hand, die sich um ihre Hüfte schlang, gefolgt von einer zweiten auf ihrem Rücken.

„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass das ein Kuss war?", bemerkte er sarkastisch, sie spürte, wie sich Wut in ihr aufbaute, sie konnte diesen wissenden Blick nicht ausstehen...

Und doch ließ er ihr keine Zeit, zu widersprechen, schmiegte seine Lippen an die ihren, kratzig und rau, aber trotzdem warm und weich, und die kleine Verräterin in ihr entspannte sich, erwiderte den Kuss, obwohl sie doch so genau wusste, dass sie sich nur vergeblich Hoffnungen machte...

Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihren Haaren und sie schloss die Augen, schmiegte sich näher an ihn, während ihr Gewissen ihr zuschrie, dass es _falsch _war, was sie tat, dass es wehtun würde, sobald es vorbei war...

Abrupt ließ er sie los, sie spürte, dass sie zitterte, doch er bedachte sie nur mit einem kühlen Blick und humpelte dann den Gang hinunter, sie fühlte sich erstarrt, betäubt. Doch einen Moment, bevor er um die nächste Ecke biegen konnte, brach ihre Wut heraus, und sie rannte ihm hinterher, ihr Ärztekittel flog hinter ihr her.

Sie erreichte ihn, gerade als er den Liftknopf gedrückt hatte, doch er sah sie nur an, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, und mit funkelnden Augen baute sie sich vor ihm auf. „Was sollte das?"

„Was sollte was?", fragte er ungerührt, aber mit einem wissenden Blick, und die Schiebetüren öffneten sich.

Seine Dreistigkeit verschlug ihr noch immer die Sprache, obwohl sie sie doch eigentlich schon kennen sollte, und er trat in den Aufzug. „An Weihnachten geschehen eben merkwürdige Dinge."


End file.
